


Sinners City

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, More tags will be added later, almost murder, some gore but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: The locals said never to go in.(Or, the AU where the city is dangerous and the town is not)





	1. I Swear I'll Always Paint You

A long time ago, there was this town. It was small, and void of plant life. Right next to it was a city, abandoned. It had once been a place where people lived, but it was now broken. The residents of that town always went there, since there was an abundance of resources like bricks and cement. Things that they didn't have. People managed to get seeds to plant, and over time, trees began to grow. Eventually, there was a beautiful forest, with animals and food. In order to keep the residents safe, the governor of that town assigned the keeper of the forest.

  
The town was home to witches, as well. Those witches were great friends with the keeper. They had a child, who everybody loved. However, one night, the parents were not paying attention. The door to the house was open, and their baby girl crawled all the way to the forest. There, she perished, and the locals just watched.

  
When the parents learned of their child's death, they were distraught. However, they were even more distraught when they learned of those locals. They had watched, their child had perished and they didn't even try to prevent it. They were especially angry at the keeper. They set a curse upon the city and the forest. Anybody in there would perish. Later, they had another child, a girl.

  
Legend has it, that daughter had her bones picked clean by those plants. Monsters and murderers fled into the forest to escape crime, where no police officer would ever go.

Legend has it, the parents went into the forest and were killed. Their own curse backfired, working against them.

Patrick was told never to go in there.

 

He was told that anybody who went in was dead.

He did. And, everything was fine. He didn't venture much farther than the poison oak, which scared him. The locals glared at him. He asked one of them something, and they shrugged him off. Now, normally, the locals were friendly.

So, he's at the edge of the forest. He looks back, and those silent locals are smiling. He scoffs, entering into the forest. He goes past the poison oak. Goes to the gates of the city. Bones line the way to the gates. They are rusted and slightly open.

 

He enters.


	2. Distance Disturbs Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick hates his life. He went into this forest, and didn't even think of food or water.  
> Then, he meets some people.

Patrick pushes past the vines in the forest, which are laying around trees and the ground. They smell sweet, because it had recently rained. The morning air is sweet smelling, and he was glad. It's peaceful, and he forgets why the locals told him to never go in.

 

And then, he hears rustling in the bushes, and understands.

 

  
After you enter the city gates, you are greeted with the large forest. Actually, there's two. One's in front of the gates, and the other is inside. He guesses for aesthetic purposes. He can't think about that, though, because he's being spanned around.

  
Well, this man is pretty. He's 5'8 and has blue-dyed hair. He's got painted blue nails and a leather jacket on. The male's hair comes to his shoulders, but it's put up in a ponytail. He looks stunning, with the fluorescent purple from the city coming upon him. The man grabs Patrick, whispers in his ear. "My name's James." Simple name, he can remember that.

  
"I'm Patrick." The man is nice, pulls him gently by the arm. He pulls him to the city, when is glowing purple. There's a couple of other people, who look extremely pretty as well. James looks like a mix of purple and blue, with his skin glowing.

He's suddenly being pulled harder. He can't remember this. James is ruthless, running, and he almost pulls Patrick's arm out of his socket. It's scary, but he's so mesmerized by James that it's fine. James pulls him into an empty warehouse, still glowing purple. He barely notices himself getting laid down and strapped into a table.

 

  
He screams loud and shrill when he feels a pain. He tilts his head down and he doesn't know why, but he screams again. James slaps him across the face, his blue eyes suddenly cold. There are no longer Stars in his eyes, and instead there's a needle in his hands. Patrick doesn't have a hand, and he's freaking out.

 

James stabs him and he blacks out, waking up to find him tied up. James is asleep. Carefully, he noticed the weak spots in the rope. James was shit at tying, wasn't he? There's a hook. After getting up, he takes it, and runs. He runs as fast as his little legs will let him, deciding to go back into the forest. He puts the hook on, tears coming from his eyes, and moans in pain. Fuck, that hurts. He runs again, this time until he can't.

 

He hears some more scrambling, and holds out his hook. He's too weak, and almost falls over. Instead, he's caught by a dashing figure. The male is taller, with blonde hair, and a buzz. He's wearing bright red, and has gloves. He's not human, but Patrick is too tired to fight. He hears the other talking, mentioning two other people.

 

"Pete, Ray, make sure Gerard and Frank don't kill this one." He's gentle, hands gently gripping fabric. "I'm Mikey."

"Patrick"

Then, he passes out.


End file.
